Colour
by Capponi
Summary: RomeoJuliet-esque....sounds strange dont it?
1. The First Meeting

Colour. Disclaimer:I don't own thse here charactors!(and I KNOW clarice doesn't have a great aunt..just work with me ppl!!)  
  
Colour. Colour swirling everywhere. Hannibal Lecter stood by the huge oak doorway taking it all in. The costume ball was in full swing, everywhere there was people swirling and twirling, like leaves in a n Autumn breeze. His dark eyes flashed with excitement, it had been months since he had been to a social gathering and this was some social gathering!! Every time a couple waltzed past a puff of sweetly scented air floated past his sensitive nose with twitched occasionally as new smells were blown his way. Within 5 minutes of his being there, several people swooped over to him-he was a very popular man to both patients and social acquiesces. One of the many beautiful ladies was Rachael DeBerry, an old friend of the doctors with a wicked sense of humour and a nostalgic face. Tonight she was dressed from head to foot in gold as she was Cleopatra. Her dark hair swirled in braids around her rouged cheeks and a gold snake crown rested neatly on her head. She took his arm "Care to dance?" Grinning, Lecter bowed, his eyes glinting playfully (miss DeBerrys stomach fluttered) "Why of course, your majesty" He replied taking her gloved hand and propelling her to the dance floor.  
  
Clarice Starling stared at her forlorn expression in the mirror. Dressed as a biblical angel no-one could deny she looked stunning. Her auburn hair hung in soft waves past her shoulders; a fitted yet loose white dress showed her curvy figure beautifully and intricately feathered wings fluttered from her shoulder blades. No it was not her appearance that bothered her, frankly she didn't want to go to this ball. She was useless at all social events but her great aunt had insisted and since Clarice was her guest it only seemed polite to attend. Sighing deeply she swept out the room and toward the music. 


	2. Vibrant Colour

(Note from author!!-Oh, by the way. Clarice and Hannibal HAVE NOT MET EACH OTHER BEFOREHAND in this fic. Keep reading!!)  
  
The cool, crisp wine slipped down Lecters throat as he carefully savoured the flavour. He was standing in a small, intimate group amiably conversing in-between dances. His concentration was slipping and he didn't try to stop it. His gaze wandered slowly to the huge glowing tropical fish tank that ran for most of a wall. Tiny flashes of blue, silver, red and green darted this way and that through their aqua world. Making a vague yet polite excuse, he parted from his group and strolled over to the humming tank.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Clarice let the cool humming of the fish tank soothe her already heaving head. She had done as she set out to do-sought out aunt Rose and shown her presence but her well wishing aunt had immediately darted of to find her a "nice young man" to dance with . Panicking, Clasrice had sought refuge behind the wall of glowing glass. As she leant her head lower on the tank, she caught sight of an amazing green and electric blue mottled fish. She smiled for the first time that night as she watched it dance and twist around its coral home. She stooped to watch it wriggle through a hole in the coral formation but when its little body had cleared the gap she locked gazes with a human eye-staring from the opposite side of the tank. Shocked she straightened up fast and opposite her, the stranger also stood, slower than she did. As she properly saw him, her fast breaths caught in her throat. Never before had she seen a man as intriguing as him. His thick, dark brown hair hung down slightly on one side, gently grazing his eye. And what eyes! Even through the blue water she could tell they were wickedly dark and had a glint that she couldn't read. Although he was not a tall man, he carried himself with an air of power that made him appear taller-he looked strong but not overly muscle bound, he had wiry muscle-not unlike her own. Very slim and neat. Clarice felt an unfamiliar thump and twinge inside her, never before had she felt such attraction on first meeting a man.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Staring back into her deep blue eyes, Lecter felt a delicious tingle run through his body. Never before had he seen beauty such as this! Her shining hair gently curling on her pale shoulders, her white dress and wings giving her an angelic innocence but her eyes were flecked with defiance intelligence and raging passion that made him shiver with passion of his own. She looked down, dropping her eyes from his curious gaze but was sucked back to his strange eyes, her own eyes flashing as if in answer to the emotion in his. He had the overpowering urge to speak to her, to know her and be acknowledged by her-to touch her pale smooth skin. Never breaking their electric eye contact he took several cautious steps sidewards but alerted, she turned and hurriedly walked away. One backward glance was enough to tell him she wanted him to follow and he obeyed. Lecter stood on the edge of the dancing throng, searching for his lost beauty. Ah, there she was, her lovely auburn head bowed to the crowd as she picked her way through it. Lecter carefully tracked her, walking around the edge of the couples. She was stopped by a glamorous looking old lady-it must be Lady Rose Starling, the much admired hostess. She was proffering his lady with a cocky looking young man-his beauty took the mans arm and they were ushered to the dance floor by Lady Starling. A slight frown appeared on Lecters brow as the gentleman snaked his arm around his partners waist.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drat! She had been caught! Aunt Rose shoved her into the arms of some cocky fool and propelled them to the dance floor-she only accepted because she wished to tease her new-found admirer, she could feel his brooding gaze burning on her exposed back. As the young man swirled her expertly round they're gazes locked once more, even more charged then before. Now out from behind the aqua curtain of water, she could see his eyes were rich maroon, contrasting beautifully with his tantalisingly pale complexion. He was standing on the edge of the dancefloor, half bathed in shadow, still watching her intently and she found she liked it very much. With every swirl-everytime their gaze locked, the charged sexuality intensified until they were practically quivering for each other. As the dance ended, it was too much for both of them and when she felt his cool grasp on her wrist, sending a welcome shiver up her body, she was powerless to resist his insistent tug. She was led to a dark corner by the lifts, there he spun her so they were facing once more but this time not inches apart. "I must know your name, a face as exquisite as your own must have a fitting name to store with it in the fondest part of my memory." His hot breath stirred the tiny hairs by her ear. "Clarice. Clarice Starling. " She breathed in reply, her voice doing wicked things to his body. "Clarice..Hmmm, yes I like that I am Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. A pleasure to meet you. I must admit, Clarice, you have bewitched me since I first set eyes on you." He spoke her name as one would utter the name of an exquisite wine. Their faces were closer now, their breath grazed over each others cheeks. He moved his face closer yet, is lips dipping to seal the gap between them but as their lips brushed she turned her head away. "And why Hannibal Lester, do you think I have no other commitments, relationships of my own? What makes you think you can just have me?" A flash of her independence .My My, what an amazing woman she was! He cupped her soft cheek in his hand, their faces so close their lips nearly rubbed as they spoke. She was acting icy outside but the sexuality was killing her. "oh Clarice, your eyes tell me all I need to know. They tell me what you will not" This time his advance was not pushed aside as she let his lips claim her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gently rubbed the little sensitive dent at the base of his skull and pulled him closer yet. She pulled away first, nipping his lower lip with her teeth as she moved away. "Someone will see us!" she hissed, finger still playing on his neck . Suddenly the lift pinged and two ladies stepped out, deep in conversation each giving Lecter a second look as they passed, only making Clarice want him more. She tugged him roughly into the lift and they were on each other before the lift doors had even shut. This time it was she who staked claim on his mouth, never before had she trusted a man enough to do this but Lecter was not just any man. He nibbled gently on her lip, begging her full attention .She gently nudged at his lips with her tongue he allowed her entry and she explored his soft skin and sharp little teeth inside with relish. They broke off when they felt the lift lurch to a halt but stayed entwined in pleasurable sin. Again the lift pinged but at the worst possible time for outside stood aunt Rose, staring in horror at their passionate embrace. Slowly, regretfully, Clarice dropped her hold on the doctors firm shoulders and he to her but Aunt Rose had seen. "Clarice Starling. Get out here now!" She was shaking with anger. Starling could do nothing but meekly obey, Lecters lips had drained her of strength. "Dr Lecter, I believe there are some ladies waiting for you in the foyer hall." He flashed her a look of departing love , killing all blooming jealousy as he quickly paced down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hannibal Lecter walked reproachfully out of the main foyer in a daze. As a rule he was a logical calm man. But Clarice Starling.she had turned his cool logic to hot passion and his tranquil calm to frenzied love. He needed to see her again, but how? Her Aunt had made it quite clear that Lecters were not welcome near her starling blooded niece-the families had been rivals for years-from before both Hannibal or Clarices time. He looked back to the mansion. Silhouetted against an upstairs window were two figures-the winged figure of his Clarice and the stooping figure of her Aunt. Even from this distance, Lecter could tell they were having a blazing row. He frowned slightly-he hadn't wanted his lady to get into trouble. One last thing was yelled from the older accompanied with a sweeping gesture and she marched out the room. The angel sunk to the floor, so Lecter could only see her wing tips but he could tell she was crying and it hurt him too-as if they were joined. He had the instinct to protect and comfort her. He glanced around him then slipped back to the house-taking a secret, hidden path through the garden to his loves balcony.  
  
WELL-WHAT DO YOU THINK??SHOULD I CARRY ON TO 'THE BALCONY SCENE'??I WONT KEEP WRITING UNTIL I GET SOME FEEDBACK SO IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YIOU THINK!!ANY IDEAS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!! 


	3. Late Visit

Hannibal landed in a crouch behind a voluptuous jasmine bush, the warm evening making its romantic scent envelop him, further enhancing his mood. Brushing dark lick of hair from his eyes, he crept forwards through the colourful garden to the illuminated window he had last seen her.  
  
Stopping at a spurting water fountain, he peered in at his moon-bleached reflection. Had the revolution going on inside him visible to others. Did his face not portray his smouldering heart? No. He looked as he always had. Dark hair falling in dark eyes, contrasting with pale skin. How could this be? He felt like a totally new person. Never before had he believed the magical effect of love that writers had celebrated for centuries. For the first time he had felt his soul stir as it saw its mate and had been accepted. His eyes rose to the window again, no more time for slacking, he had to go now. Carefully dodging the scope of the many long windows, he threaded his way forward once more.  
  
Niftily scaling a trellis, he swung easily onto her balcony. Leaning past the trailing ivy bush he eagerly peered into her window. As his gaze found her, his head tilted slightly, carefully preserving the image. She was hunched, wings at her feet, head on knees-hidden in her arms. The very image of desolation. Lecter gently placed his palm on one of the thin panes of glass keeping him from her in a pathetic attempt to reach her, but underestimated the strength of the glass. The little square fell to the wooden floor within and shattered into thousands of even smaller squares and barbs. With feline reflex, Lecter dodged back to the ivy, shifting several leaves so his view was not obstructed in the slightest. His breath caught as he saw her slim fingers shift the pile of shattered glass, he pressed back further as the door swung open and she emerged into his adoring gaze. The doctor tipped his head and inhaled deeply and stored the scent in with some of his fondest memories-L'air du Temps, coconut skin cream and tears. Pleasure and pain in a single breath. Without knowing, Dr Lecter had been squeezing a single waxy leaf so hard its green blood was trickling over his pale fingers.  
  
Oblivious to her admirer, Starling leaned on the balcony rail, letting the warmly scented breeze soothe her. Not even a full day had she been under this roof and already she wanted to leave. For a Starling to be seen with a Lecter by wilful choice was one worse than murder to her Aunt. Clarice was aware, of course, of the hatred grudge between the families. You couldn't be a Lecter or a Starling and not know, but how she despised it now.  
  
Brushing her hair behind her ears, she considered the root of this problem -namely, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He was unlike any man she had ever met. She was used to men clamouring to tell her how beautiful she was but all she could see behind their eyes was raw lust. Lecter could give her one glance that told her she was beautiful and make her feel it. She also saw respect, which meant more to her than she could ever say. She craved it. She craved him.  
"Hannibal, ", she whispered his name to the summer evening. Behind her, Dr. Lecters tongue flicked out slightly, so the tip rested on his lip and he watched her intently.  
"Hannibal. Where are you now? Are you far away or still close by? Why should it be that a name can separate us? What does it matter what family we are from if we truly do love each other?"  
Dr Lecter stepped forward a little, enchanted by her words.  
"If he was not called Lecter, he would still be dear perfection he is now? A rose called by any other name would smell as sweet, and so it will be for us."  
Hannibal stepped directly behind her, gently tracing the curve of her shoulder blade with an ivy leaf he had picked.  
  
#I KNOW ITS ALL KINDA OLD ENGLISH DIALOGUE BUT IT IS A SHAKESPERE-ESQUE FIC SO IF IT REALLY BOTHERS YOU.TELL ME!! THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER IM PUTTING ON AS IM NOT HAPPY WITH IT SO FAR..ANY COMMENTS WOULD BE GRATEFULY RECEIVED WITH FRUIT BASKETS AND COOKIES..TA# 


End file.
